Near field communication (NFC), also known as short-distance wireless communication, is a short-distance high-frequency wireless communication technology, which allows non-contact point-to-point data transmission so as to exchange data among electronic devices. The NFC technology evolves from contactless radio frequency identification (RFID), is compatible downward with RFID, and is used in handheld devices, such as mobile phones, to provide machine to machine (M2M) communication.
NFC can be performed not only between two devices having NFC recognition capability, but also between an NFC device and a non-power NFC chip, also known as an NFC sticker or an NFC tag. An NFC-equipped smart phone can automatically carry out tasks by reading programs, which are pre-written by software, in an NFC tag.
Conventionally, the NFC tag can be used to modify settings of a mobile phone, send text messages, and start application programs, and implementation of the functions is limited within the mobile phone.